saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shikyo Shihouin
is a Hazard ReBurst Player who works under Reionics Mercenary Operations as a member of the "Horsemen" Squadron, designated as Death. Appearance Reality Shikyo's work outfit is a simple black blazer, black slacks, a pale green dress shirt, and a white tie with a silver crow pattern. His casual outfit consists of black combat pants, a pale grey t-shirt with a silver crow, black combat boots, and a silver jacket with black detailing resembling a crow's plumage. In-Game His in-game outfit consists of black combat trousers; black combat boots; bronze-colored skeletal shin armor; a pale grey shirt with a green gem-like splatter on a right breast-pocket; black gloves that reach up entire forearm with bone-like armor attached to the fingers resembling the bone structure of a human's arm; a purple scarf draped over his neck with frayed edges; a utility belt that connect to a pair of thigh holsters for his dual scythes Harbinger and pouches for coolant cartridges; a set of holsters behind his waist for his sub-machine guns Despair; and a face mask with openings for his eyes and cracks in it that give him a scowling expression. Unless removed from Shikyo's face willingly, the mask always remains in place. Occasionally, he will wear a large brown cloak with a hood and frayed edges if he needs to disguise himself. When he activates his Valvrave armor, he gains a black, mechanical armor with grey and pale green designs. His leg armor has a grey bone design running up to the hip armor with a skull on the knee armor. The hip armor is pale grey with integrated holsters for his dual scythes and light green specks of energy. His shoulder armor is molded in the image of grey skulls, forgoing the angular pauldrons most Valvrave armors feature. The chest armor and helmet feature an angular design with a mostly black color scheme. Various heat sinks and pale green lines run throughout the suit, providing power throughout from the internal energy source. The visor features glowing red-orange eyes connecting to the external lines on the armor via thinner conduits, though these conduits are hidden by additional armor mirroring the skull mask Shikyo wears underneath the suit; it's almost as if the mask itself is welded onto the Valvrave's helmet when he equips the armor. Personality Shikyo is a cold, sarcastic individual with amazing tactical prowess and planning skills. He is more than capable of adapting to situations rapidly and sometimes leaves gaps in his plans so that he may actively improvise a solution depending on the current scenario. Insightful, yet quiet, Shikyo is very perceptive and possesses incredible detective skills, allowing him to pick out very minute details that most people would glance over without a second thought. His photographic memory allow him to recall these details when needed, especially when recalling such minor factors may increase or decrease the chances of success concerning his plans. His ruthlessness and apathy towards killing make him an excellent assassin, as he will quickly and quietly dispatch enemies without a second thought. A dark sense of humor and sardonic wit follow him, as he will sometimes crack a grim joke in the company of his fellow "Horsemen" operatives, much to their displeasure. Background Shikyo lived a very average life, though he edged on the more anti-social side of life. When most people asked him what he wanted to do with his life when he was older, he just shrugged and returned to his current task. At the request of his friend Mashiro Ekibyou, he decided to become a bartender alongside her. The two would later meet Takaya Fukuide, who invited them to play Hazard ReBurst with him. Thus, Shikyo became recognized as Death of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse when Takaya assembled his "Horsemen" Squadron. Relationships TBA Abilities Hazard ReBurst * Faction - Chouwa - Valvrave Archetype 4: Kousoku * Occupation - Reionics Mercenary "Horseman" Operative * Main Equipment: ** Despair ** Harbinger ** REDACTED Shikyo is a honed killer. His attacks are swift, precise, and deadly. His Harbinger scythe is deadly in either form, rapidly slashing through hordes of enemies with the single, double-bladed scythe form or splitting in half to cleave through the crowds with ease. His chosen Archetype grants him enhanced speed and mobility, allowing him to quickly close gaps or create breathing room for him to make his next move. If he needs to use firearms, his paired SMGs codenamed "Despair" are more than enough. They feature integrated bayonets in a fashion similar to Harbinger's blades, and have an extremely high rate of fire at the cost of power. However, these guns are more than capable of shredding a single enemy apart when used together. Trivia * His given name translates to "Death." * His surname is derived from Yoruichi Shihōin from Bleach * He is inspired by Death from the Darksiders 2 Video Game. Category:Character Category:PyroHunter16 Category:Player Category:Male Category:Hazard ReBurst Player Category:Valvrave HRB Player Category:Valvrave 4 Player (HRB)